Breathless
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Ava Salvatore-Mikaelson was a shy, little sweetheart before Katherine came to Mystic Falls in 1864, causing mayhem and biting her after she was let from the church. Ava was left to die when she was saved by a certain hybrid that felt a pull. How will her brothers, who thought she was dead, feel when she turns up in present time with a ring on her finger, a vampire and a baby?
1. Guess whose bbaacckk!

**Another Story Idea from CoralElizabeth, and I really hope that you like it.**

**Rated M.**

**Family/Drama/Romance**

**Oc-Ava (Minka Kelly) x Klaus**

**Ava is the mother of the Mikaelson baby – not Hayley. Baby Aria : R-RE-AH**

**Bonnie x Kol**

**Rebekah x Matt (most likely)**

**Heavy Katherine Bashing! Elena bashing!**

**Ava Salvatore-Mikaelson was a shy little sweetheart before Katherine came to Mystic Falls in 1864, causing mayhem and biting her after she was let from the church. Ava was left to die when she was saved by a certain hybrid. How will her brothers, who thought she was dead, feel when she turns up in present time with a ring on her finger, a vampire and a baby?**

**The start of : _Breathless_  
><strong>

_..._

_The dark shadows of the forest seemed to blend together through the beautiful wide innocent brown eyes as a curvy figure in a dark red lacy dress with dark brown semi-long curly hair that had light brown – almost blond streaks running through it ran as fast as her legs could carry her from where she was attacked with a bite to her neck by the olive skin toned curly haired woman that held her two brother's affections._

_She truly tried to get along with the woman with the name of Katherine Pierce – even if it was to make her brother's happy – and it wasn't as if the older woman that was closer to Damon's age more than the hers, let alone their younger brother Stefan, cut her 'accidentally' and convinced her brother's to drink from her to complete the change into whatever the hell she was – oh, wait..._

_A scoff forced itself from her half chapped but still full lips and the only thought that Ava Salvatore seemed to have on repeat was to paired up with the all consume urge to get away. It wasn't safe, she shook her head at the thought of going home. With her luck, Katherine would be there waiting for her. Nevermind the fact that she saw their estranged father, who like she didn't know what her brothers were, shot them between the eyes while they tried to help Katherine escape. _

_Her neck was bleeding harshly, she tried to gulp down the all consuming feelings of nausea as she pulled her blood stained hand away from her neck, slumping against a nearby tree. She couldn't hear the screams anymore and yet they seemed to echo in her mind – her only clean hand still feeling warm and tingling from Emily Bennett, one of her best friends, touching it with a shock and telling her to run. To get away from here. The beautiful woman with darker skin had always been kind to her, always on guard as if she was expecting a monster to pop out of nowhere and scare them._

_As as Ava remembered Katherine's face before she bit her, black and red eyes wide and frightening with veins around each... her fangs sharp and glinting as they were caught in the moonlight... she came to understand that maybe Emily was. Emily was her friend though, one of the best you could ever ask for to be your friend, if she knew.. If she knew what Katherine was than she would have stopped – Sorrow gripped Ava at the thought of Emily getting hurt by the likes of Katherine Pierce. _

_She tried to push the feeling away but it wasn't hard to be brooding in the corner (or in this case a nearby tree) when you saw your brother's get killed by your own father after they were changed into the unknown by a monster. She shook away the feeling of guilt as she thought the last word. Katherine was more estranged than her father .. her brother's had to have known... didn't they?_

_A whimper forced itself from her lips before she could stop it, making her clench her teeth in response, as she her legs outstretched from her seated position as her head was rested back against the harsh bark of the tree. A silent figure from the corner of her eye made her head snap fast to look at it, her eyes losing innocence for the first time tonight as they glared with just a tad more devil in the eyes than what people would have liked to see, she just didn't care anymore. The figure was an attractive man that possessed curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes that contrasted with his slightly tanned and flawless skin. He was well-built under his expensive clothes that screamed he was a nobleman or a 'lord' as most of the pathetically high and mighty lot preferred, with a delicate and yet masculine face that most likely had all the girls that were much more beautiful than her want to be his wife. _

_She didn't recall him as one of Katherine's henchman but that didn't mean he wasn't. The weary, mistrusting look that must have been in her eyes must have been the reason for his sudden smile. Which was a strange concept in itself, she knew guys around her age found her pretty but she just couldn't see it. Couldn't see how little old her could make the guy in front of him smile at her. "Are you going to bring me to her or kill me yourself?"_

_His eyebrow as raised as he stepped forward, watching her silently with his head tilted to the side curiously as even when she was gasping for air, she was glaring feisty at him. Strange for a woman in this day and age.. even stranger was when pull that seemed to vibrate in his chest in this woman's presence. The autumn night wind flew past them, causing only one of them to shiver as her hair flew around he shoulders, revealing the bite on the side of her neck that caused the mysterious man's orbs to come into contact with it. For the first time in his existence of being changed, he didn't feel the thirst for her blood, it surged protectiveness in his dead veins. Curious, very curious. "No. I am not going to kill you, however I am curious to know who you think I would bring you to.."_

_She looked at him, as if trying to decide if he was playing with her and giving her a false sense of security before she parted her lips and said the one name that made his blood boil all over again after talking to Elijah when they discovered the mayhem that Katerina left behind in her wake, "Katherine Pierce."_

"_You knew Kater- Katherine?" He spat her chosen name that she went by now and at first he shut his mouth, knowing full well he had a temper and something inside of him didn't want to scare her. Amazed, he watched as she simply relaxed at the hatred of the name of the doppelganger he was meaning to hunt. What's your name, love?_

"_My name is Ava, Ava Salvatore. And yes, she came into my home with my two brothers and my father.." She winced and her feistiness that he loved in her big beautiful eyes was gone and replaced with sadness, a look he didn't like at all and before he knew it he was crouched in front of her with a warm look of understanding. Katherine always did leave mayhem and tears wherever she went and it didn't bother him usually as much as it did Elijah, actually the only thing it did do was irritate him that he lose her yet again, however this time... He didn't know what to make of this woman, it was as if she was connected to him in such a way that no one else before her could manage, and yet apart of it was cut off like his wolf side was cut off to him.. It was almost as if she was -_

_His eyes widened as he stared at her with new found emotion in his eyes. He never thought he would be lucky enough to actually find the person who completed him and yet here she was.. sitting literally right in front of him._

"_She came there under the impression that he whole family died in a fire. She played and changed both my brothers into whatever she was and..."_

"_That bite." His hand reached out to gently push her soft hair away from the wound, trying his best to not let the anger he was feeling show, "Was that from Katherine?"_

_Her nod was lacked energy and he cussed in his mind before pulling her only his lap as he sat on the ground, her beautiful eyes distant with blood loss. He bit his wrist, not even minding the sound that seemed to echo in the silence of the forest as he did so nor the footsteps of his brother behind him, before making her swallow his blood and the second that she consumed just enough of his blood was the same second that Miss Ava Salvatore died in his arms._

..

Brown big and beautiful eyes lit up as a street light shown down on her like a spotlight on stage. She couldn't believe she was here, back to the place she was born even if it was in another time. One of her fingers of her left hand that was on the steering wheel of her car had a beautiful rose ring with lapis lazuli stones as rain drops on it, an engraved 'M' on the side of a plain silver band paired with it. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the time she had with her husband, and as soon as she heard the doppelganger was alive she knew she would need to take a little road trip and help out her husband. She would bet that Nik wasn't that far behind, and knowing Elijah he was most likely already there... She missed him too much , along with Bekah and Kol. Ava didn't approve of him daggering his family, but in the end she couldn't control Nik's actions no matter how much she wished he would listen to her.

She looked into her rear-view mirror and made contact with a sleeping bundled figure in a minnie mouse baby car seat that matched the diaper bag on the floor of the passenger front seat. Seated in the car seat was a beautiful baby girl with the name of Aria Mikaelson that was clad in a pink zebra stripe baby onesies with pink pants that had ladybug footsies. A gift from Emily Bennett, all those years ago when she shocked her at the touch and told her to run was that even as a vampire she was allowed to have children. The one thing that Nik wanted more of : Hybrids. No one besides Bekah, Kol, Elijah and Nik knew since they didn't want enemies to hunt the little girl that had them all wrapped tightly around her finger. She drove into the driveway of the manor that Nik had purchased and smiled as she saw her friend that she saved from death Amelia Bennett stand up from the spot she was sitting on the steps of the front porch. Getting out, Ava smiled widely at her friend, showing the human that her hair was still long and beautiful with the same dark brown and highlights mixed in there while wearing a leather jacket over a dark gray tank top, black faded jeans and dark gray designer boots with buckles on the side.

Grabbing a car seat with a sleeping dark brown haired Aria that like her mother had blonde streaks in it, though her eyes were all her father, Aria walked up to the house and smiled again while hugging her friend with one arm. "Thanks for coming Amelia, it's good to see you."

Amelia Bennett, standing at 5'5 with black long hair and chocolate colored skin that was covered in a dark blue tank top, skinny jeans and flip flops, smiled in the warm summer night air. "Ava, it's great to see you and Aria again."

..

_"The guard! The one that locked us all the church! He was obsessed with Katherine!" He remembered glaring down at Pearl wide fearful eyes, "She offered to turn him! He. Let. Her. Go!" His hand slowly softened it's hold on her neck and he took two steps backward to see Anna rushing to hold her mother. "As soon as she did, I saw her go after your sister. She bit her neck, Damon, and left her to die.."_

**_"It's our fault.." Stefan couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice as he thought about that day in 1864, "Instead of helping Katherine, we should have gotten our very human sister out of there. Who were we to be convinced to drink Ava's blood to turn into vampires?! Who were we to trust Katherine that she would turn Ava?! She didn't even compel us! We were blinded by-"_**

Baby blue eyes narrowed at his glass of Bourbon that shown with flexes of light from the fireplace acrossed from him, lip curled upwards in self hate before he threw the shot glass at the nearest wall with a growl of misery. He was the older brother, the one that was supposed to keep both his younger siblings safe and he didn't.. He..

"_Now_," A familiar teasing voice gave Damon Salvatore a start as he heard it echo in his supernatural hearing, "_What did that wall ever do to you_?"

He was up out of his seat before he knew it, spinning around fast he saw her. Her big brown eyes with teasing glints, her hair exactly how he remembered it, her curvy figure in modern clothes. No heartbeat, her voice made Stefan rushing down from upstairs, wide eyes taking her in with a look that copied his of happiness and disbelief. Ava.. She was alive.

Stefan said her name, and it seemed to echo loudly in Damon's ears as she smiled with the innocence that she seemed to bring back as a human.

"Good to see you both again."

..

_**OKay, I would like it veryyy muchly if you would just take the time to review and let me know what you think? :) Thank you sooo much for reading.**_

_**words: 2435**_


	2. Murmurs in the dark

**Okay, here it is. Yay! *Claps echo throughout the room as I do a completely awesome rock star move. Ohhhh, yeah! Lol.**

**I really hope you review and whatnot. I really happy that all of you are excited about this and my other story 'Stripping the Masquerade'. **

**Murmurs in the dark**

…**.**

Silence seemed to engulf the room as those six little words ignited close to a hundred questions in the minds of the Salvatore brothers but in the end it drifted all away in one small yet nerve-wrecking statement, as if it solidified something.

_Their sister, Ava Salvatore, was alive. _Well, grant it, as much alive as you can be while a vampire but at the moment it didn't make much of a difference. What did though - "_Ava._" The older Salvatore dare not to so much as blink in fear that if he did so their beloved thought-to-be-dead sister would vanish into thin air. "H – How are you alive? We thought -"

"That I _died_ that night in 1864?" Her soft voice came out in a dry, almost cold tint to it and both brothers couldn't help but wonder what happened to their shy, kind hearted sister.. did the world harden her in their absence of her life? They both looked at each other, almost as if hoping the other would have the answer they wished to hear, before looking to find one Ava Salvatore in front of her older brother's alcohol collection and pouring herself a shot of bourbon. She turned her head slowly to the side, distant eyes connecting with the lit fire place as she did so, "_That was because I did._"

…

_A gasp tore itself from her throat as she forced her head from the comfortable white pillow. Her big, brown expressive eyes fearfully connected with the surroundings of a chamber she couldn't recall entering. _

_Was she dead? The last thing she remembered was fading in the forest outside of Mystic Falls due to blood loss while talking to that handsome nobleman. Maybe she was wrong to trust him? She tried to dismiss the aching feeling that came with that question as her sunkissed hand made contact with the column of her throat where Katherine had bit her, only to find it wasn't there. _

_Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she pushed the soft comforter off her to reveal the dark blue gown she were wearing that was made of what felt like fine silk. She blushed furiously and hoped that the handsome stranger did not in fact change her out of the clothes that she was wearing before._

_"My sister – Rebekah -" An amused male voice came from the door reached her ears and made her flushed face snap up to see her blond savior leaning against the door frame with a devious smirk on his face, "changed your clothes." He let her have time to take a sigh in relief before he continued, "No matter how much I would like to."_

_His smirk seemed to widen as her cheeks heated all over again, and casually walked over to her bedside as if he didn't just calmly admit that he wanted to take her clothes off. She figured that he had experience with his opposite gender and the mere thought made her cringe in something that she would deny was jealousy. It was strange that she felt so connected to a man that she hardly knew and a movement caught her eye before she saw that he reached his hand out to her, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, my sweet Ava." Something on his British accent voice made the twenty-one year old woman shiver as she grabbed his hand, murmuring a polite 'Nice to make you acquaintance, thank you for saving me.'_

_Her parents would have been proud that all their hard work of making her 'into a lady' proved to come out of her in that moment, as he raised an amused eyebrow at her and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. He moved them to the window that showed a full moon was hung high as a spotlight for the beautifully composed jazz music that made it's way into the room with ease._

_"Welcome to New Orleans, love, you'll be safe don't you worry your pretty little head about Miss Pierce." He shifted his hands to have only one on her lower back as she was softly steered from the room to step out into a wrap around balcony of huge room. He seemed to stare at her with emotion that was never before directed at her. A bright, positive emotion that made her feel his touch on his lower back was tingling her deliciously mixed with what looked like a guarded secret, maybe she was looking too much into it and it was probably nothing. It didn't stop her being drawn by the mysteriousness of the blond male before her. _

_"We will sight see later, sweet Ava, but for now you must be thirsty.." Without her even saying so it seemed he knew that her throat was drier than she could safely say it had never been before. Maybe, she now noticed, it was that she was almost quivering? Either way though she watched as he opened a glass, tall flask of dark red and poured two medium sized shot glasses before offering her one. His voice purring with want and expectation, "May I offer you a drink?"_

_..._

The smile that was on her face quickly turned downwards as she came out of her flashback by the hand on her shoulder, and her eyes flashed quickly in sadness before covering it up. There was still a possibility that she was still alive, that she was changed into a vampire in 1864. Why had they given up on the notion of looking for her? Better yet,being changed before the night that they were all getting ready for the Founder's party, their father and the founders conducted to hunt the vampires that night – why did they not change her themselves?

She turned to see Stefan's hand on her shoulder, his forest green eyes holding regret and she cussed herself mentally for having her 'emotions on her sleeve'. She figured they were sorry, that like her they were happy beyond words to be together again but then she remembered that they helped Katherine and not her all those years back. They would have to prove to her that they wanted her in their life.. "_I _did die. _I_ was changed, I survived and it was absolutely no thanks to your _beloved -"_

"Stefan..?" A voice cut her off from up the stairs as a person made their way down the steps, she knew they had someone over that was human as she heard the heartbeat before she even entered the house, she just didn't expect the person to look and sound so..

A young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which were on several occasions described as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. The woman was gorgeous on the outside but she knew first hand just how manipulative and cruel the doppelgänger was on the inside. Ava was on edge, standing frigged as a statue with a frown on her plump lips. She knew also from the way those doe-eyes narrowed at her, a look that was all too familiar with Katherine, that she was just the same no matter how much this girl tried to convince people otherwise.

The look that she gave both her brothers and not just Stefan, confirmed that. Like Katherine, she probably would abandon her friends in the end to save her own skin, as if she thought they had to. Ava narrowed her eyes back dangerously and spat out the name that ended her sentence before the doppelgänger interrupted her, "_Katherine."_

She watched as the doppelgänger, the reason she was in this god forsaken town in the first place to help Nik, open her mouth to deny that she was Katherine. Both her brothers did also, and Ava rolled her eyes and sighed at the act. They were already head over heels for her. Talk about history repeating itself.. "I know who you are, little doppelgänger."

The human's frown deepened at her tone, even more so when Stefan or Damon didn't stand up for her. ..Just who was this woman? "That's more than I can say for you. My name is not 'little doppelgänger' – it's Elena."

Ava smothered a groan, knowing that the doppelgänger – sorry, Elena – was going to be sacrificed and in turn her brothers would cause trouble for Nik. This girl was not going to find out about her baby girl, no matter what, even if it meant keeping her brothers out of the loop as of right now. She didn't trust Elena, not one little bit. She wondered if those frowns on her brothers faces were because of the girls 'sudden' attitude, "I'm _terribly sorry_ if I just don't care, _little doppelgänger – _Though," She turned sharply to Damon and Stefan with a raised eyebrow and ignoring Elena's glaring, "ever so sad that my own brothers didn't even care to mention me to their girlfriend."

She was teasing them, and part of the brothers knew it but they could hear the undertone of carefully composed surprise, anger, sadness, and caution. Elena's gasp echoed through their super hearing and the room as she processed the words. Damon stepped forward and hugged her tenderly, that had Elena's mouth dropping and something in her eyes made Stefan's mouth turn down in a contemplating frown. "We truly thought you were dead, Ava. I'm sorry."

A smile graced the only female Salvatore's lips making Elena's eyes were wide with small glints of awe and jealously as she stared at the beauty that was Ava Salvatore before smiling widely. Maybe if she got close to her.."It's nice to meet you, Ava."

Ava turned to her and nodded silently, before looking at Damon with a smile and going to hug Stefan. "I will see you guys tomorrow, get some shut eye Stef, don't you have school tomorrow?"

She looked at him with a deeply amused look before walking backwards and super speeding out the door.

"She really was the girl that you told me about?" Damon turned his blue eyes to Elena as she stared at Stefan, what was her problem with Ava? Elena acted like such a sweetheart around them but at the sight of Ava.. "Your sister? How is she _walking_ around a_ hundred and some odd years_ later, Stefan?! I thought you said she was dead.."

Damon rolled his eyes, not even going to question who turned Ava because at the end of the person did both him and Stefan a huge favor, before turning and walking up the stairs to his room. A wore out picture of Ava back in 1864 that on his night stand caught his eyes, making him smile softly as he listened to Stefan's answer.

"She is obviously a vampire, Elena." Stefan looked tiredly at his girlfriend but happy at the revelation on his sister not being six feet under ground and when she asked if she knew who turned her, he shook his head, "I don't care. She's my older sister by four years, I am just happy she's here. I understand that you thought she was an ex or whatever but you will have to try and get along with her. I made the mistake all those years ago of letting her slip away from me."

Elena's brown eyes sought out her boyfriend's orbs in the darkness of his room but to no prevail, mind working into over time at the mystery of Ava Salvatore and the words that Stefan was murmuring to her in the dark, "_I am not gonna make the same mistake twice_."

…

**Hope you guys will review and tell me what you think? Thanks for reading. I didn't want Ava to just forgive them because they had the power to turn her in 1864 and they blindly put their trust in Katherine. Ava and Elena will not get along because she sees through the doe-eyed 'I am do no wrong, please save me' look that Elena doesn't even bother to try with Ava. The threesome of Stefan x Elena x Damon will not last long. It angers me that how she treats everyone as if they have to save her from the big bad things that life may throw at her. 'Missing Bonnie makes me sad – missing Damon makes me dangerous' – she said that to Jeremy, after everything that Bonnie has been through to help her. Dieing (fake or not) to save Elena. In my version? Not. Going. To. Happen!**

**When Bonnie finds out that her ancestor, who thought to be dead, is actually alive? She and in turn Caroline will be on Team Ava so fast heads will spin. **

**Also Caroline will be with Stefan (I am following Lexi on this one, I like them together). Rebekah will be with Matt, and Bonnie will be with Kol. Elijah with either Amelia Bennett or Hayley.. not really sure what I am going to do there.**

**Words : 2,255**


	3. A new day

I just one to thank you guys for your reviews, the favorites and the follows of this story as well as your patience. You guys are just simply awesome. :)

Here it is. :)

The sun began to slowly rise on the horizon of Mystic Falls, shining down through the white lace curtains and on a curvy woman that was dressed in faded in the front, black jeans, a fierce tiger printed dark gray shirt. Her bare feet pressed lightly on the white plush carpet as she paced around the room, bouncing the baby girl in her arms that was dressed in a white lacy dress and a white wrap around baby headband that had a secured clip black and white pocka dot and striped, bright pink, and white ribbons, sucking on a bottle.

Ava Mikaelson smiled to herself as she looked down at her beautiful baby girl with soft eyes, bouncing her softly until little Aria fell asleep in her arms. A soft knock sounded on the door just as Ava put her down in her crib that was made out of wood, craved by Aria's daddy and the love of Ava's existence, making soft foot falls find their way acrossed the carpet. Opening the door, Ava smiled and mouthed a silent 'Good Morning' to Amelia before she quietly shut the door and went down into the kitchen to heat up a blood bag.

Brown eyes stared at her witch friend acrossed from her from her spot at the table, biting her lip as she did so, "Are you sure that your comfortable about this, Bennett?"

"Of course I am, Mikaelson." Amelia playfully said back, taking a sip of her coffee before continuing, "You know that I love Aria and you know that I have no problem watching her. She'll be safe." Sensing Ava was still second guessing the whole situation in itself, Amelia got up from her seat, put her cup down with a smile and put a gentle yet firm hand on Ava's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing, Ava."

Said vampire sighed, it would be the very first time that she would leave Aria since she was born, everything about what she was about to do ate at her insides with worry but.. Amelia was right, she loved the baby dearly and probably nothing would happen .. still – Ava nodded in defeat and looked at Amelia carefully, "Call me if anything happens.. okay?"

Amelia nodded with a salute as she watched Ava get up from the seat at the large round table of the dining room, put on her knee length high heels that had silver buckles wrapped around the ankles, slipped on her leather jacket before picking up her bookbag. "I will, Ava, you have my word."

The Bennett witch offered a calming smile which Ava half nervously returned before giving another nod, "Ava is down for her nap in her nursery, and the bottles are -"

"Are in the fridge." Amelia cut in with a smile and a raised eyebrow, only half serious is her next demand, "She's in good hands – now go, before your late."

She watched with a smile and a playfully amused shake of her head as Ava unlocked her car, put her bookbag in the passenger seat and with a wave the Porsche Cayenne that Ava owned disappeared out of sight.

XxX

"...You mean to tell me that there is a Salvatore sister?" The question echoed in Ava's super sonic hearing as she stepped out of the office with a smirk. It was too easy to compel the secretary to believe that she had the appropriate documents such as transcripts to start school in her senior year. Her brown eyes zoned in on the youngest Bennett witch, her bright green eyes that had beautiful silver glints in them were wide with surprise as she stared at Elena's face to try and tell if she was serious or not, the doppelganger leaning sideways against her locker. The hissed question seemed to be caught by a beautiful blond teenaged vampire with baby blue eyes as she looked off to the side, trying to appear disinterested to the conversation the two females were having, much to the amusement of Ava.

"Yeah." Elena seemed to spit the word out of her mouth like it was a bad taste that she was trying and failing to get rid of, looking down at her converse with a frown, continuing when her friend inquired what was wrong, "I just – I don't trust her! We know absolutely nothing about her, who turned her in the first place, or better yet why her brothers thought she was 'dead' for _more than a hundred_ years. All Stefan and Damon could say about it was that they are 'happy she is alive'. First off, she is _vampire_ and therefore she is _technically dead_-"

"That's their _sister_, Elena.." Bonnie's eyebrows pulled together and a frown was on her lips, not understanding what Elena's problem was.

"And," The doppelganger continued as if she didn't hear nor care what Bonnie said, "Why is she in Mystic Falls now? Something is wrong, Bonnie, I can feel it. She didn't even care what my name was, as if I didn't even matter to her. What's worse is Stefan and Damon didn't even bother to try and correct her. She just kept calling me-"

"Little -" Ava stepped forward as she interrupted Elena's rant that she couldn't bare to hear anymore, smiling as Elena's face turned to one that should have had to words, 'Oh, _shit_!' written boldly on her forehead, "Doppelganger.." Bonnie took her in with a weary look, the same look that Ava had to smile amused at since she was given one too many times with Amelia at first.

The Bennetts are some untrusting little bunch unless you give them extreme reason too day after day – yeah, it seemed that saving a Bennett's life didn't guarantee that they trusted you. Go figure..

"You must be Bonnie.." Ava smiled brightly and held out her hand to the witch who cautiously took it with a gasp, "My name is Ava – Salvatore. She watched through half blurry vision as Bonnie pushed forth an event with a werewolf that had her saving Amelia's life from the mindless beast it became on the full moon, "It's very nice to meet you."

Her brown eyes turned with light mischief as she retracted her hand from Bonnie's and walked down the hall to find her homeroom, feeling Bonnie's emotional eyes on her as she walked away, rolling her eyes at Elena's pitiful pleads to let her know what she saw and a smirk when Bonnie walked away without a word.

XxX

"Hello class." Elena looked up from trying to wave the poster for the 'Decade Dance' at Bonnie who was still standoffish with her, to see all her classmates were situated in their seats as Alaric walked through the door, clearing his throat at how high it seemed before standing behind his desk and flipping through his book.

Bonnie knew that she would forgive Elena, like she always seemed to, but she couldn't help but think about how weird she was acting, how heartless she was to Damon and Stefan with finding their sister was 'alive' and with what she said about Ava in general. Anyone who saved her ancestor from a werewolf and expected nothing in return – couldn't have been as bad as Elena had claimed.

A teacher's pet with pale skin contrasting with dark wavy hair, dark brown eyes that wore a dark blue shirt spoke up, "With the 'Decade Dance' tonight we have been covering the sixties all week."

"Right," Alaric said slowly, putting the teacher's planner book down as he looked deep in thought, "The sixties.." He went to speak but a movement of Elena taking her coat off and putting it on the back of her chair caught his eye, making his stare predatory before he caught himself as the students looked at him expectingly, and started again while turning to the chalk board, "The sixties.. wish there was something good I could say about the sixties.."

Alaric put the chalk down as he stared at the board before turning around, "Actually they kind of sucked – except for the Beatles – they made it bearable.. What else was there.." His eyebrows pulled together as he thought, "The human missile.. thing. The walk on the moon.. There was the Water Gate.."

"Water Gate was in the '70, Ric." Elena spoke up, bringing his attention back to her, before she blushed as all her classmate's eyes were directed at her, "I mean.. Mr. Saltzman."

"Right.." He hid a smirk as he looked at her, "It all kind of.. shushes all together up here.. Thank you for that, Elena." He turned to the board once again, and took a deep breath.. _He could do this._

Before long the faces he had to stare at for way to long, were walking out the door and 'Alaric' couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be such a tiring day and then, out of the corner of his eye an all too familiar curvy figure pasted his class making him pull himself out of his chair and stare out in the hallway. A beautiful woman with brown hair with streaks of almost blonde smiled at a baby blond vampire with blue eyes.

What was Ava doing here – of all places? Where was his little girl..? He had Seniors the class after next, as he assumed she would be to blend in.

_He could wait until then._

XxX

**Okay, I hope you guys will review and let me know if you like it. This is the starting point of Bonnie and Caroline on Ava's side. A little doubt Bonnie has with Elena, a little laughter and getting to know each other with Caroline and Ava – and presto! It causes a drift, small for now but will grow with time. Bonnie and Amelia find each other through Ava, Ava is suspicious when 'Alaric' shows up at her door and she will know that it is him. She doesn't know yet, because even though they both have a bond – he isn't in his body..yet. **

**Review please? :3**


	4. Instincts

**Okay, here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like it. **

**Instincts **

…**..**

Ava liked to think of herself as observant and cautious.

She had to be when protecting her baby girl from people that wanted to get even with the Mikaelson family, and with the unshaken feeling of somehow knowing Mr. Alaric Saltzman. When she locked eyes with his wide brown ones, she was filled with a sense of content.. and even if she knew she didn't know the messy brown haired man it didn't stop the feeling that something just didn't add up. If she was still alive she had no doubt that her heart would be going into overdrive – there was only one man that made her feel like this.

_Klaus. _Her husband, her soul mate and the father of her baby girl. She knew it was too much to hope for him possessing this man's body. She sighed to herself as she walked out of the interesting class, pulling out her phone as she went before pausing just outside the doorway.

"Ava." An accented voice was amused as it came from the other end of the phone, "Knew it wouldn't take you long to call."

"Amelia." She smiled lightly, not paying attention to the people around her though if she would she would have seen that a certain doppelganger, a possessed teacher, a Bennett witch and a certain blond vampire watching her. Ava did speak in low tones though so only Caroline could hear and 'Alaric' stepped toward her from behind, "How's Aria?"

'Alaric' sighed in relief that his little girl was safe, and now focused on the back of his wife's head.

"Oh, she's fine. Your little girl has been looking around for you since you and her have been attached to the hip for so long but she is fine." There was a pause and a scuffle before baby blabbing could be heard making Ava's dead heart warm and a longing smile pull at her lips. The act caused Elena to raise an eyebrow at Bonnie and share a look before both of them turned their confused expressions to a shocked yet happy Caroline.

"Caroline?" The blond looked in the corner of her eye to see her friends looking at her, demanding to know what was going on, before looking back at Stefan's older sister with a soft smile. If Ava wanted to tell them about her baby then she would have to tell, it wasn't her business to. If she didn't tell Stefan or Damon, hey Damon she could understand the hesitance, then she must have had a reason because if they knew she didn't have a doubt that Elena would know shortly after. If not the day of, the day after.

She ignored them and shut her locker before walking swiftly to the beautiful Salvatore, murmuring in excitement, "...You have a _child_?" The look on her face was shock as she turned her body to the left to look at the blond who all but bounced over, her eyes turning from playful to narrowed in three point five second and her aura becoming deadly.

"Amelia.. I am gonna have to talk to you later." Ava murmured into the phone and only listened to half of the affirmative reply before she ended the call, she dragged the blond back into the classroom of which she came from and held her up against the wall, "You tell _anyone_, be it even my brothers, and I am going to make you wish you hadn't. That little girl has had enough trouble staying safe without you telling everyone about her, _understand_?"

Caroline nodded quickly, knowing that protective mother instincts were talking, and when Ava took a step backward slowly her baby blue eyes connected with the face of an very amused Alaric. This may end up bad for the teacher if he didn't choose a side. "Alaric is Damon's drinking buddy or whatever, he is also with Elena's aunt, what are you going to do with him?"

Ava turned to look at him contemplating with pursed lips, as if trying to figure him out before looking back at Caroline, "You worry about you Goldilocks, may god help you if you mention anything about my baby girl." The bell rang then and Ava nodded politely to the both of them before walking out the door.

Stepping outside, Ava smirked as she caught the last minute painting of things before she rolled her eyes playfully. _Procrastinators. _Truthfully she hated the sixties, she loved the 20's though. The jazz, the fashion, the blood... She sighed to herself as she walked up to Caroline and a dark haired teenager by the name of ..Dana, she thought it was, "Whose idea was it to do the sixties, anyway?"

Dana looked at her, blinking at her sudden arrival but then she saw Caroline give her a smile, and skip off to hug and kiss her boyfriend Matt, "... The school's council.."

"Well, this idea sucks. They couldn't have picked a decade that was actually fun?" Ava rolled her eyes, and just as Dana was going to ask what she meant by that, she turned to see the new girl not beside her anymore.

….

"Did you tell anyone what it's going to take to do that Klaus spell?" The question instantly caught Ava's attention when she walked past he 'TimberWolves' banner on the wall with her tray of food, to take a seat nearby. She blocked out all the other conversations to zone in on the one the Bennett witch was having with baby Gilbert, she wouldn't let anything happen to Klaus. Amelia's feelings about her descendants set aside.

"No.. and your not either." The witch blinked up at him as they both walked to a empty table. The boy beside her huffed in annoyance before speaking again as they sat down.

"She's gotta know you can't do it." The boy beside her huffed in annoyance before speaking again after she softly countered with 'You don't know that I can't. Have a little faith in me.' "That is not fair. You _can't _harness the power of a hundred dead witches, _it will kill you._"

Ava pretended to eat her food as she was listening just as the young witch shhed him and looked around before scooting closer to him, and the vampire was chewing with with irritation for the younger Bennett. A hundred dead witches?! Were they actually being serious? "We don't know that for certain.. You _promised_ to keep my _secret_.. I am _trusting _you. I _am _going through with this, and if you tell anyone I _swear_-"

"_What_?" The boy narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to finish that sentence, "You'll do what?"

Ava glared at her tray, deep in thought of how to fix this problem before pulling out her phone, grabbing her tray to throw her food away before stalking out of the school. The 'What is his problem?' from the doppelganger and Bonnie Bennett playfully saying 'I told him he had to wear a suit tonight and he got all uptight.' echoing in her ears as she went. "Hey, Amelia?" Her urgent tone had the darker skinned woman standing up and holding the baby girl that she grew to care for as family protective in her arms. Amelia heard the sounds of Ava cussing softly as she tried to remain calm to drive out of the parking lot, "We have a problem."

…_.._

Amelia grit her teeth as she took in what her friend was saying, bouncing the baby girl in her arms as he mother frowned worriedly at her. Bennetts in her day stood their ground and didn't let others dictate what they firmly believed in. There was Emily, servant of the bitch Katherine by way of paying back changing her dieing brother on the battle field. She was only here because even though – yes Ava did save her life – she was here because she honestly wanted to be. She grew to care for the woman in front of her as a sister, and the little girl in her arms as a niece.

Why didn't the new Bennett witch get a clue to stand up for herself? Klaus did nothing to her, and it was only bad luck that she was friends with the doppelganger. Slavery was over, their people suffered enough – too much to have it all be in vain by a group of demanding supernaturals that thought witches were there for their own gain. Amelia knew she needed to get through to this girl – Bonnie – at all costs. The look on Ava's face told her that much, that if she didn't Bonnie would die by her hand if she tried to take down Klaus or her own by channeling that much power.

She had half a mind to throw a fit, knock out all vampires on her way to see Bonnie and give the girl a good shake. She was starting to hate doppelgangers in general, they really were only demanding little things that acted like they cared, acted like they meant something to you.. and then -

"So what is the third option? Because I am not going to let one of my descendants get herself killed one way or another." Amelia leaned forward, her hands intertwined on top of the table and looking at her friend with desperation, "Tell me that there is another way?"

Ava thought for a second, thinking past the worry of her mate and nodded to her friend while bouncing Aria, "There is a way. You need to get the chance to talk to her, somehow talk her out of it. The girl has no self preservation and it's about time she got a wake up call back to reality. You, as blood family, are the only one to do so. And I hope you succeed, I would hate to see her die either way."

Amelia took in the honest of her words, slowly breathed in and out before nodding determinedly. "I won't fail." She knew she couldn't. Knew that Bonnie's life rested on her, there was no room for error. A phone ringing broke the silence making Ava move with ease to grab her phone off the table, and giving Amelia a confused, guarded look she gestured for her friend to take Aria and gave her her binkie before answering, "Stefan.. what is it?

…..

"...Alaric?" Ava stopped as she got out of the car, seeing the suspicious teacher walking up from his own car. The teacher seemed to survey her with a smirk, and Ava couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"Ava." He nodded politely at her with an all knowing smirk, watching as she wearily eyed him before stepped forward and opened the door, not even bothering to knock on the door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Ah, there you two are." Her older brother spoke up as soon as they both walked in, "Ric, I need you to put me as a chaperon for the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move."

Ava snorted softly as she stepped forward, making all eyes turn to her, "You all are in denial if you think Klaus made his 'first move'. From what is – said about him, at least one of you or those close to you would be dead right about now if he was serious about his 'first move'. He is _toying_ with you, there is a difference."

"So, what's the plan?" Elena ignored her and turned to her boyfriend and his brother, demanding to know how they will save her life this time. There was silence until beside her Bonnie spoke up.

"Me.. I'm the plan." Bonnie's green eyes connected to Ava in confusion when the vampire hissed her name, looking around to everyone else, "He has no idea how much power I can channel. I can kill him."

A growl came from Ava's throat, her eyes narrowed at the witch and the only thing that was going on repeat was 'Don't kill her, Amelia would be pissed.' "NO." She directed that to both Bonnie and Alaric. The last because she had been watching his facial expressions and determined that even though it might not be Klaus himself, it was a vampire that worked for him. Nik knew, thank god for that, but she had to stop this Bennett from her suicide mission.

"Av-" Damon saying her name was cut off by a growl, making him look at her with his eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Ava had to have known the risk of Klaus to Elena even though she made it clear she doesn't care about her.. so what was Bonnie not telling them?

"I said _no_." Ava snarled and stalked over to Bonnie who tried to use her power to stop her but it didn't seem to be working right – a gift from Amelia, and grabbed her by the upper arms, "You will _not_ go through with it."

"_You want me to die_?!" Elena yelled out as she tried to separate Ava from Bonnie, only to be pushed back by a hand and landed on the floor in front of the couch with a groan. Behind Bonnie's eyelids, she caught glimpses of Ava saving a witch from being killed by a werewolf. Her name, Bonnie read on the silent lips on the grateful witch, was Amelia Bennett.

"You aren't doing this." Ava ignored the doppelganger to glare darkly at Bonnie, "I have been around a lot long than you have, Bennett. Can you honestly say that you can channel the power that you claim to have without getting hurt?" Silence was her answer as Bonnie gulped harshly.

"..Bonnie?" Stefan stepped forward with her name as a question to answer if she could do as she claimed and didn't suffer any consequences.

"Everything has a price. Vampire, werewolf, witch – it doesn't matter what you are, everything has a loophole." Ava continued, dismissing Bonnie's plead in her eyes to stop talking, pulled her away from the group and to the door. Ignoring Elena telling her to stop, to let go of Bonnie, that she was her only shot at survival. "So, sweetheart, don't plan your funeral arrangements yet, as you have to know that one way or another – _you will die_. There is someone that would simply love to meet you." 

"...Where are we going..?" Bonnie gulped harder as she questioned after looking back at the people that stared after them. Ava paused and smiled back at her before tugging her along and forcing her into the passenger seat of her car.

"I am taking you home."

Bonnie blinked at the huge mansion they pulled up to and turned her head to Ava, "I thought you said-"

"I said I was taking you _home,_ Bonnie." Ava smirked at her before parking her car, and unbuckled her seat belt, "I didn't say _your home_." Ava gave her a look as she got out of the car before nodding reassuringly, watching as Bonnie slowly got out as well.

"Your safe here." Ava murmured as she gestured to the house before walking up the steps and opened the door. Bonnie's eyes narrowed in confusion when something invisible, magic, fell over her as soon as she stepped inside. "Hey, we have a guest!"

"Well, well, well." An accented voice rung out as a woman with french braided dark thick hair, dark skin tone, and dark brown eyes stared down at her from the top of the spiral staircase. She wore a dark faded jeans, a black tank top and Bonnie recognized her instantly from the flashes she got from Ava. The woman hadn't aged a day – it shouldn't have been possible... right? And yet Amelia Bennett was there, smirking happily at her, "Nice to finally meet you, Bonnie."

…**..**

**Of course Ava was going to step in and not let any harm come to her husband/mate. Especially not from a Bennett, when she could change it instead of killing her outright. She knew there was a possibility to that if she did, Amelia would be pissed off at her. Bonnie will find out about Aria, and the magical feeling she didn't understand was both a privacy spell around the house so anyone outside of it wouldn't be able to hear what's going on inside and a secretive spell in which you have to have permission to talk to anyone else about the things you speak about in the house. Both curtsy of Amelia who will be with Elijah soon enough. There will be Hayley bashing later on. **

**Ava didn't quite understand what was going on with 'Alaric' but simply knew it was something. He will turn up soon. Caroline knows but will not speak about it to anyone, for a lot of reasons but the most important is that she genuinely wants to be Ava's friend. She is tired of feeling left out, she is tired of feeling like she isn't good enough. She also knows that with Ava, comes a ticket to be closer to Stefan. **

**Please don't forget to review? :)**


	5. The turning of tides

**Chapter 5, darlings! Ohhhhh, yeeeaaaahhh. Lol I am soo glad that you guys are liking this story. I get excited over every little review, not kidding. You guys are simply the best. I try hard on all my stories but it's readers like you guys that make me want to keep going. I had no idea that when I adopted the ideas from the lovely CoralElizabeth that would become 'The Masquerade' and 'Breathless' that you wonderful people would like it so much. I was simply astounded by it all. **

**So this chapter is for all of you lovely ladies and gents. Amelia, you will find, is sweet as much as she is deadly. She is a Bennett, come on people, did you expect anything less?! :) Bonnie is on the receiving end of her temper for not having self preservation and risk dieing, how very unlucky for her. Bonnie is lost, she feels she has something to prove. Amelia gives her something that Bonnie hadn't had since her Grams. _Someone that actually cares about her._ *Random sound of angels suddenly singing.* Thank god. Bonnie needs someone in her life that not only understands her, but will be there for her no matter what. I hope you like it. **

**The turning of tides**

Bonnie found herself unable to move as she watched with wide eyes as Amelia Bennett stared down at her as she descended the long, spiral marble staircase. She may have the borrowed power from the dead witches, but Bonnie still felt like the child she was underneath the older woman's stare. Bright green orbs blinked as she turned her head in confusion to Ava who simply stood there next to her with a smile before giving Amelia a look, "Aria?"

"In her room." Amelia's response was instant as she stepped closer to Bonnie, not taking her eyes off of her job to scan over the younger Bennett and take her in inch by inch. Ava nodded curtly and her heels could be heard with each step that she took up the stairs. "Come, come Bonnie. We have much to discuss."

"Whose Aria?" Bonnie questioned, wondering if another Bennett that she didn't know was alive will pop up and say hello, as she was taken into the living room and instantly sat on the leather couch that was gestured for her to take.

Her question made Amelia smile amused, "You just found out that I am alive, that you aren't the only Bennett in town – and you ask who Aria is?" Bonnie shifted from her spot on the couch as Amelia raised an eyebrow from here she sat in the plush chair a crossed from her. "Don't you worry, you may find out soon. However there are things that need immediate talking about – your power, for instance."

Bonnie blinked in surprise at the no bullshitting around approach that Amelia had about things and opened her mouth to speak but her words died when Amelia raised an annoyed hand, "Things you don't know have been going on, and I am not at my most patient moment I'm afraid. So we will be blunt – Have you ever, young Bonnie, wanted to stay out of the supernatural? Have you ever wanted more from life than chance an early death because people demand you to risk it? What has happened to you to want to do such a thing?" Silence was her answer and Amelia's eyes darkened as she leaned forward, "Child... You better answer me."

"I.. I lost my Grams to the supernatural. I was stubborn because Elena's boyfriend Stefan was trapped in there after running in at Elena's scream. I was angry at the world, and I left Mystic Falls to be with my dad. I didn't contact Elena or answer any of her calls or texts. I came back, and tried to save people from the supernatural, only to dive myself deeper into it. Lucy, my cousin, was involved in Katherine's diabolical plan a months back and instead of helping me? She left, telling me that I need to be in the middle. I felt alone.. My mother left when I was young, my father half a crossed the US and paying more attention to his black berry.." She murmured the last few words with tears in her eyes to look up at Amelia, she just told her something she didn't even tell anyone else.

Amelia didn't seem angry any more and yet her eyes were still narrowed as she leaned back to look at Bonnie with an unreadable look in her eyes, "_Three._" She continued on at Bonnie's confused look, "You said_ Elena'_s name three times in the first ten seconds of you talking. Own up to your responsibility,_ 'I was stubborn'_? Guess what, it has been noted that it has runs in our family. This Lucy didn't have to stick around to help you, being forced to work with Katherine would be brutal work on even the strongest of people. It isn't your fault your mother and father left, it's their own." She stood up to stare down with narrowed eyes at the girl, "As is their inability to be _a responsible parent_ and not leave their child alone by herself in a state! This, _right here – right now_, is a chance to get out of the supernatural. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Bonnie looked at her lap, and a hand gently lifted her face up by her chin as Amelia tried to make her understand "Heed a witch's warning. You will _die_, young Bonnie, if you take on Klaus. You don't have to do it just because you think you have to, that you have to save the doppelgänger. A young woman who wouldn't do the same for you. Slavery is over, our people suffered enough. I know, I was there to witness our hard battle for freedom. Generations were killed, beaten, left to _rot._ You will stop this suicide mission, you are fooling yourself if you think that I am giving you a choice in the matter. The choice that will lead you to your death."

Bonnie was at a loss of what to say, what to do. Tears clouded her eyes as she finally let the words sink deep into her brain. There was someone that cared whether she lived or died. For so long, she felt so alone. The empty house she lived in was suffocating her with memories of her Grams. Elena wanted her to save her, damning the consequences that she had to live with if she survived, while she was okay with that before? She had someone literally in front of her that cared about getting to know her. That threatened to stop her 'suicide mission' if she didn't herself.

On the other hand Elena will die if she didn't stop Klaus, and then what kind of friend would Bonnie be then? Could she really simply stop being Elena's witch and live her life? "I will ask Ava if you could stay here if you want. I can guide you, Bonnie. _Your not alone any more_." As she turned her head to watch Amelia smile at her sadly before walking out of the spacious living room, the tears that clouded Bonnie's eyes fell.

"Of course she can, Amelia." Ava's voice could be heard as the refrigerator was opened and a Bonnie's tearful eyes widened at the sound of a baby's cry before it was cut off by a sucking noise, "Does she understand that she cannot take on Klaus?"

"I'd like to think so.. I tried my best to stress to her that she will die either way if she tries to go through with it."

"Hopefully it will be enough.." Ava sighed to herself as she called out for Bonnie and told her it was alright to come out. Echoing in Ava's supernatural hearing, Bonnie's steps drew closer and in the doorway of the kitchen the younger Bennett stood in shock at Ava smiling down at a baby sucking on a bottle of formula and wrapped in a light pink blanket. Stepping closer to her, Ava smiled at Bonnie before bouncing the baby girl, "_This_ is _Aria._" She continued when Bonnie's eyes widened at the connection, "My daughter."

Bonnie could only stare as Ava moved around her before calling the girl to follow her, and she was lead to one of the guest rooms of the big house and before Ava opened it, she demanded Bonnie's phone which was handed over with a second thought. "This is your room, tomorrow Amelia and I will take you back to your house to get your stuff." The room had Bonnie gapping in awe and shock, for one it was huge with earth tones of light brown, dark brown, black, white, gray, gold, and crème. A marble floor with a plush rug, a king sized bed with a gray soft comforter and different sizes of white and light brown pillows. On both sides of the bed were black and gold lamps on crème colored side tables. There were two vertical shaped windows, both over looking the backyard and one in the corner of the room with a white comfortable couch underneath it. Between the two windows was a bookshelf.

Ava smiled over at Bonnie and gestured for her to go in, "I hope you like it." Bonnie nodded silently and Ava left her to her own devices as she shut the door softly as to not wake up the sleeping baby in her arms before exchanging a look with Amelia, who nodded her head in hesitance and Ava kissed her cheek softly before moving up the stairs again and put the sleeping baby in her nursery silently before going into her room with a smirk.

_After all, she had a dance to get ready for._

….

Black heels behind them made Elena sigh in relief that Bonnie was finally here, only to turn and pause. Standing in the place where Bonnie should be was Ava smirking at her with her hair curled at the ends and parted on the side, black eyeliner lined around her eyes look wider, in a black lacy tight fitted at the top – loose at the bottom dress. "I am sorry little doppelgänger... were you expecting someone else?"

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Elena demanded as she stepped up to Ava in a hippie like outfit that made Ava roll her eyes. Elena grit her teeth as she caught the movement.

"I did nothing to her." Ava scoffed and blinked 'innocently', "What – do you mean she isn't here? Oh well, guess your best friend decided not to die for you, huh? Finally smartened up I see.. oh and by the way, sweetheart, the 60's weren't just about 'hippies' they were full of inspirational, famous men and women. Bet you feel a tad bit stupid, eh?" She ignored Elena's huff and focused on her brothers, nodding to them kindly before saying something and leaving the group to go get something to drink, "You guys enjoy your night."

'Alaric' smirked at her as she moved through passing people with ease, pouring some punch in a cup and offering it to her, "May I offer you a drink?" The familiar accent and question made her pause to look between him and the out stretched cup before her smirk turned into a wide smile as she took it from him. She knew there was something about him that was all too familiar, and now she knew without a doubt that it wasn't one of Nik's lackeys, it was Nik himself.

"Of course." She bowed her head politely, taking the drink while her face tried to stay void of emotion. She looked at him strange when he instantly guessed what she was dressed as, "Natalie Wood began acting when she was 4 years old, and when she was 8 she co-starred in _Miracle On 34th Street_. She received three Academy Award nominations before she was 25 years old, and by the time she appeared in _West Side Story_ in 1961 she was a huge movie star. Of course I was going to dress up as her from one of her old photo shoots." She smiled when she got a laugh and he looked at her fondly with a smile that was too familiar to be just a trick.

She stepped closer to him, perfecting the image of getting more punch, and spoke in one of the many languages she was taught by him, one that she knew that her brothers wouldn't know if they were listening. Arabic rolled off her tongue with ease, "Good to have you back, Nik."

Alaric's lip twitched upwards into a smile before he regarded her with love that reflected in the human's eyes, "Another thing I love about you, my love. So much more than a pretty face. I trust that you have gotten through to the Bennett witch since she isn't here for the plan for my demise.. or she's dead - where is she by the way?"

"Our home." She shrugged at the flat look that showed her he wasn't impressed by her choices, "I am living with a friend that is also a Bennett. Seems Amelia has offered something that Bonnie hasn't had in a while. Someone to care for her. It has helped some that Amelia spelled the house to have her not leave it until the sacrifice of the little doppelgänger is over and the threat is no longer a heavy cloud over out heads. The doppelgänger isn't happy with her friend not laying her life down for her but I could care less about what she wants."

He looked at her pleased just as she turned again to look at him teasingly, "Don't hold Bonnie's missing days against her, _teacher,_ she might just get.. held up." She laughed just as the dark haired girl from earlier by the name of Dana grabbed the microphone. "Catch you later, Nik."

"Thanks for being here everybody!" Her voice rang out just as everyone that was slow dancing turned to her and clapped, "We have a _special_ shout out tonight. This is for _Elena_ – from _Klaus_." The doppelgänger was frozen by Ava's younger brother, her mouth dropping as she stared at the stage in horror as cheers and claps echoed around them. Alaric looked down at his Italian shoes from the sidelines with a smirk, before he realized that they were only shifting in their group trying to pick out anyone they didn't know. Ava's older brother, Damon he recalled, looked simply uninterested - while Stefan looked on edge.

"A special dedication, huh?" Alaric asked as Damon walked up to him, "Guy is pretty twisted."

"Eh, I'm not surprised." The older Salvatore saying this made Alaric look at him shocked, people used to cringe at half his name that belonged to a man that struck fear into the hearts of many. The man was lucky that Ava cared about both him and their younger brother, it was the only thing that would save them in the end. "Keep me updated on anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh." Alaric nodded, willing himself not to get a little moody at their unimpressed attitude that could kill them without even blinking. He watched as Damon walked off and looked to where he heard Ava's laughter from her seat next to the blond baby vampire that he instantly recognized from earlier that asked about Aria. In the end game, he will need to turn a vampire to take the place. He had no doubt that Ava would be pissed if it was one of her brothers or the baby vampire that was her friend.. eh, he'd think of something involving someone close to Elena. Maybe the aunt? Maybe the brother?

His lips were pursed together as he nodded to himself before walking off with a plan for the night set in mind. _If they wanted a show to see he was real, that the threat on Elena's life was real, than he would give them one._

…..

**Okay, my lovelies. :) I hope you would take a minute or so to review. I am very thankful for your support, and everything. As for a few things – yes, I was going to have 'Alaric' show up seemingly out of nowhere at the Mikaelson Mansion and have here find out that way. However I think that this way is better and I hope you wonderful people agree. Yes, Ava instantly knew as soon as 'Alaric' said in a familiar accent "May I offer you a drink?" because he said those same words to her to complete the change. **

**Bonnie isn't quite there with them yet but having Amelia there with her, will change the way she thinks in no time. There is no threat to Klaus because of Bonnie's witchy juju. Now I think didn't like that in the show Jenna didn't have any scenes of trying to come back even though she was a vampire and she had many chances to pop up and say hi. Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with Anna and I hated that, I hated that Bonnie had no chance of meaning anything to Jeremy when he told Elena in ghost world that Anna will always be it for him. I hated that he was hesitant to leave after when she destroyed the ****necklace. I don't know yet who will take the vampire's place...**

**When I get to Nadia's point, I think we might have Ava think of her as an older daughter – younger sister type of deal. But that's simply a few seasons away.. I hope you guys liked what Amelia did in convincing Bonnie. Bonnie will be pissed when she realizes that she can't come out of the house, can't go to school – ect. **

**I chose a language since Ava knew her brothers would pick up on Italian-French-Spanish ect. It was between that and Latin, or Bulgarian. But since Bulgarian reminded me too much of Katherine's past.. **

**Please review for me? Thank you so much for reading. :)**

**Words : 3097**


End file.
